Fluff for Amorr'ei Ge'hinnom
by Chosen of Slaanesh
Summary: Background fluff of Amorr'ei Ge'hinnom of an Emperor's Children Warband (40K) This is 40K fanfic fluff and is not endorsed by Games Workshop Ltd. Things like Slaanesh, Chaos, Emperor's Children are property of Games Workshop Ltd.


Beginnings of Amorr'ei Ge'hinnom  
  
It is not known exactly where Amorr'ei originated from, but it is believed he was inducted into the Emperor's Children Legion as a recruit from their Homeworld of Chemos. Although no records currently exist, it is also rumored that Amorr'ei had a different name prior to the events of the Heresy.  
  
The Horus Heresy  
  
During the time of the Heresy, Amorr'ei was part of the 13th Company, with all companies being under the command of Fulgrim, the Primarch of the Emperor's Children. During the Heresy, many marines of the Emperor's Children embraced the ways of Chaos and the Slaanesh. Although the Emperor's Children had no part during the Siege of the Imperial Palace, they were responsible for the slaughter of billions of defenseless humans.  
  
When the Emperor finally defeated Horus, the Emperor's Children fled Terra and set a course to the Eye of Terror. Amorr'ei as did many other Emperor's Children Marines survived the Siege of Terra, and with their large numbers, repeated their slaughter on any world that was between them and the Eye of Terror. The Imperial Fleets that were sent to track down the Emperor's Children Fleet came across many words that had been touched by the Emperor's Children. Thousands upon thousands of dead bodies filled empty streets, those who survived the slaughter asked to die; simply to end the horrible nightmares and visions of the acts committed by Fulgrim and his Legion.  
  
Eventually the Emperor's Children reached the Eye of Terror, and found a Daemon World to call their own. Many of the Emperor's Children enjoyed the pleasure provided by Fulgrim's world. In the end, the slaves and playthings that the Emperor's Children had began to decrease, to the point where raids were performed on other Chaos Legions to take their slaves and play things. These raids gave way to the starting of the Inter-Legion wars, with many of the Chaos Legions suffering many losses and ultimately, the break down of entire Legions. The Emperor's Children Legion was not spared from this fate, and after the Inter-Legion wars, much of Fulgrim's Legion fell apart, forming small Warbands. Many of the Emperor's Children Marines did stay under the command of their Primarch, while others were simply split away from the Legion, thus forced into forming Warbands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Warband of Amorr'ei Ge'hinnom  
  
Amorr'ei Ge'hinnom was a member of a small warband of Emperor's Children who joined with another small Emperor's Children warband. During his time in this warband, Amorr'ei, developed his skills on the battlefield quickly, each kill he made, filling his mind with pure ecstasy. Although a superb warrior before the Heresy, it was only till now, that Amorr'ei truly had a chance to hone his skills and abilities. His devotion to Slaanesh grew stronger with each loyal marine, human, alien or unarmed civilian he personally killed. Slaanesh saw this and blessed Amorr'ei helping him earn power within the warband as well as personally blessing Amorr'ei's armour and equipment with the power of Slaanesh. Amorr'ei's efficiency attracted the attention of the current Warlord of the warband. Further raids saw Amorr'ei gain more and power, to the point where the current Lieutenant of the warband was threatened by Amorr'ei's gain of power and followers. On the planet of Anunar, after the warband had successfully taken over the main capital and preparing to round up slaves in order to take them back, Amorr'ei made his move and attacked the Lieutenant. The ensuing one on one battle was fierce, but the Lieutenant was no match for Amorr'ei and was slain. Amorr'ei's trophy rack to this day, is adorned with the defeated Lieutenant's head. Upon Amorr'ei's return to the main battle barge, the Warlord saw his former Lieutenant's head and welcomed Amorr'ei back as his new Lieutenant.  
  
After countless more battles and raids, Amorr'ei rose to Warlord of the warband after the last Warlord was killed during a battle with Khorne troops from the World Eaters Legion over an Imperial World. Amorr'ei succeeded in commanding the Emperor's Children warband, and aided by Slaanesh was able to not only take over the planet, but succeeded in killing every World Eater on the planet. Amorr'ei had the planet destroyed form orbit, personally over seeing the salvos of torpedoes bombarding the planet, and watching the fear and terror in his new slaves, as they watched helpless as their world was destroyed. Amorr'ei continued to do so to each planet he raided. He collected his slaves and playthings for his warband, and then destroyed the planet from orbit, making sure all his new slaves could watch in horror as he destroyed their home world. Amorr'ei received the title of 'Torturer of Souls' by captured slaves given his constant destruction of home worlds for the sheer pleasure and enjoyment of it. Amorr'ei was also given the title 'Devourer of Forbidden Pleasures' by his own warband given the way he treated his own slaves and playthings. Even the most devout followers of Slaanesh who turned into Noise Marines were disturbed by Amorr'ei's treatment of those around him. Amorr'ei led his warband to further battles with aliens, loyal and traitor marines alike. Amorr'ei continued to lead his warriors to densely populated worlds, taking many of the population as their new slaves and playthings. However, on one planet, Amorr'ei had a chance to take more than just simple slaves and playthings for himself and his warband.  
  
  
  
  
  
Adaceme Prime  
  
Adaceme Prime was a planet that Amorr'ei and his warband stumbled upon that was of absolute beauty, the art and culture being similar to that was once on Chemos. Amorr'ei chose to lead a small raiding party to Adaceme Prime and instead of strip and world of slaves and materials, he would personally see the planet fall to Slaanesh. Amorr'ei took his most trusted warriors and set down to the planet, while his warband attacked other planets within the Adaceme system. Once Amorr'ei set up an outpost in a distant town away from the main capital city of Adaceme, he slowly spread the taint of Chaos from town to town. His warriors and himself would move from each town and slowly corrupt the town to the worshipping of Chaos. Those who would not give into the worship of Slaanesh were slaughtered in front of the other town folk to encourage the populace to turn to Slaanesh. To Amorr'ei's surprise the world was high susceptible, and offered little resistance to the beliefs of Slaanesh.  
  
Jicelle Anahita Savaria  
  
As his new followers grew, he took charge of his new cult force and planned a siege on the main capital and to his surprise, he found his force being initially repelled by the capitals defense force. The Governor of Adaceme Prime ordered that Amorr'ei and his warriors be destroyed, however unknown to the Governor, most of Adaceme Prime's population had converted to the worship of Slaanesh and were prepared to sacrifice themselves to their new god. Unknown to the Governor at the time, his own daughter was witness to the initial attack by Amorr'ei's force and was immediately lured to him. Jicelle left the sanctuary of the capital and made her way to Amorr'ei's main camp. The Governor was eventually informed of Jicelle's disappearance, and had every available officer attack the Emperor's Children and any member of the populace that would stand in his way of rescuing his daughter. Jicelle, was a young and absolutely beautiful woman, with her physical beauty capturing Amorr'ei's attention. Unknown to her own Father, Jicelle was already into the worshipping of Slaanesh, engaging in self- mutilation and using illicit substances on her body to cause any time of stimulus, whether it was pain or pleasure. Although Jicelle was perceived to be a pure soul by her own family, Amorr'ei could see into her soul and see the true potential that was in her. Amorr'ei personally completed Jicelle's journey to the path of Chaos and to Slaanesh. Many days had gone past and neither Amorr'ei or Jicelle had been seen since her initial visit to the Amorr'ei's camp. Adaceme Prime's defense force continued to defend the capital with minor losses. On the Twelfth Day, Amorr'ei and Jicelle finally emerged from Amorr'ei's private chamber. All those that were in Amorr'ei's camp saw Jicelle, in her new incarnation as a devout follower to Chaos, Slaanesh and Amorr'ei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Final Assault  
  
Amorr'ei chose to make the final assault on the capital, and he personally lead his warriors to the main capital and to seize the palace. Jicelle and a small group of cult followers, secretly returned to the main capital, with the cultists attempting to disrupt the defense force from within the capital, allowing Amorr'ei's force easier access into the main capital. During the fighting, Jicelle returned to the palace, and personally began the slaughter of her own father, family, stepfamily and all the servants in the palace. By the time Amorr'ei and his forces made it to the capital, Jicelle, had slowly tortured every person who was in the palace. When Amorr'ei entered the palace, he saw Jicelle, standing at the bottom of the central stair case, the bodies of every single person in the palace tied up to the stair case railings, their bodies mutilated beyond recognition. As Amorr'ei looked at Jicelle once more, all he could see was her body covered in blood; some slowly dripping down her body, most of it forming large clots on her skin. Loose skin from her victims was draped around her, and her long brown hair all tangled with dried blood. As Jicelle walked to Amorr'ei she made one final gesture and pointed up towards a beautiful stained glass window, and tied to it, her dying father; his body severely tortured and mutilated, yet instead of crying and screaming in pain, he kept saying his Jicelle's name. Jicelle grabbed Amorr'ei's sword and proceeded to walk up the blood soaked staircase to her tied up father, while Amorr'ei just stood and stared at the proceedings. Jicelle said her final good byes to her father before she used to the sword to disembowel him. As his blood poured out from his fatal wounds, Jicelle sliced off his arms and legs, his body falling to the ground. Jicelle's Father laid on the floor, the remaining amounts of his blood in his body flowed out from his open wounds. As his screams started to be lost to gargles, his mouth filling with blood, he looked Jicelle one last time, staring deep into her blue eyes. Jicelle met her father's glare and shortly after, decapitated him, his head rolling down the staircase and ending up besides Amorr'ei's foot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A New Paradise  
  
Amorr'ei had all the surviving cultists gather in the main capital, while his warband from his orbiting fleet descended to the Adaceme Prime declared that the Adaceme Prime would belong to them. Despite the fighting in the main capital, majority of the capital was left untouched, as was most of the planet, leaving the Adaceme Prime's art and culture intact. Jicelle announced that as the surviving member of the Anahita monarchy she would become Empress of Adaceme Prime and Amorr'ei's consort. Amorr'ei, impressed by Jicelle's slaughtering of her family entitled her the 'Tormentor of the Flesh'. To this day, Jicelle lives up to her title as Tormentor and chooses to slowly torture her enemies with all sorts of blades, whips and other assortment of tools and objects. Jicelle renamed her self to Jicelle D'anahita Sy'varia, the latter names being the names of the two families she killed in the palace. Although her original maiden name was Anahita, and her stepmother's being Savaria, she slowly twisted the names to suit her needs. Jicelle earned her rank as Mistress of the Emperor's Children, and has been seen commanding raiding parties while Amorr'ei remains on his battle barge, watching the battle from there or engaged in other raids. Jicelle has also received the title 'Temptress of Dark Desires' after a massacre of an Emperor's Children raiding party and an entire planets population, by her own raiding party. It is believed that the warriors under Jicelle's command succumb to their dark desires, in most cases, the dark desire to slay their own brethren, in an attempt to satiate their deepest desires with the screams and blood of their fellow warriors.  
  
Amorr'ei and Jicelle have made an excellent pair, and have not only lead successful raids, but have together have conquered entire systems. Amorr'ei and Jicelle are highly feared, no man, woman or child dare wishes to be in their hands. Not even their own warband dare disobey them, for the punishment is great, and to have the wrath of both Amorr'ei Ge'hinnom and Jicelle D'anahita Sy'varia is to invite certain death in any way that satisfies their needs. 


End file.
